The New Girl
by The Apple After Poison
Summary: When Alice’s mother embezzles money from her father’s bank account she has no other option but to go live with cousin Bella; who co-incidentally is quietly in love with Edward Cullen. Can Alice help Bella with her secret crush?
1. Chapter 1

This is just a one shot post. If I get enough review and people like it I will continue but for now read, review and let me know what you think!

-Also I just want to let everyone know that the first chapter is in Alice's point of view then the story is actually in Bella's. But on top of that- I don't know brands or anything fashion. I shop at Target and love it! So if I get something wrong with the fashion or clothes or shoes, give me a heads up and I'll correct it.

Stephenie Meyer owns twilight, I own my laptop and keyboard.

-x-

**APOV**

My life was ruined. Completely utterly ruined.

"MUM!" I called running around the house, tears were streaming down my face ruining my new Armani sweater. "MUM WHERE ARE THE JIMMY CHOO HEELS I GOT LAST WINTER?"

"_Alice just get you're stuff together now!" _ My mum yelled back at me. She was running around the house in a frantic state trying to get a hold of my father.

"BUT I CAN'T LEAVE WITHOUT THEM!" I all but screamed back at her. I reached the hall closet and yanked it open. Filled from bottom to top are shoes I can't take with me. "J-J-J" I mumbled looking at the alphabetically ordered shoe boxes. I smiled and grabbed them out then froze. My Louis Vuitton- Vienna Flower High Boots were staring me in the face. I can fit them in my suit case, plenty of room.

I began to walk away before running back quickly and grabbing my **Givenchy heels also. That should do. Honestly I'm only going for what? 6 months... 7 months top...**

**I turn around slowly, and placed the boxes on the lounge room table. Mother said I was only allowed to pack lightly... so what if I pack a lot of lightly?**

"**Alice honey, I'm off. I will call you soon. The Limo to take you to my dear brothers will be here shortly" She kissed both of my cheeks, then handed me her black Amex card. "For emergencies, Ok Alice?" I nodded and watched as she walked out of the door and down to the limousine.**

**The moment it disappeared I all but dived into the closet and began pulling out all my favourite heels. The Manolo Blahnik, the Chanel, the Ferragamo and last but certainly not least Roger Vivier-**

"**Ma'am the limousine is out the front for you" I nodded and put all the shoes next to my already packed 12 suitcases.**

**I walked brusquely to my quarter and looked around the room. Hundreds upon hundreds of things I could still take with me... My hair products, makeover creams, watches, rings, my Guess necklace... on the other hand. I quickly grabbed it and put it on, deciding then to leave before I would cry.**

**I made my way down to the limousine and shut myself, trying to ignore the aching feeling in my heart I felt for the Dior dress I just realized I'd left in my room. I sighed and pulled my Iphone out before taping in my pass-code and calling the one person who could make me feel better.**

"**Pumpkin, what's wrong?" My father answered the phone in a huff.**

"**Daddy why do I have to move?" I all but pouted to him. "I don't understand why I get punished for mother's mistake!" I said gripping the Iphone. **

"**Well, until you're mother can confess to what she did the house is going into lock-down. And I know that you wouldn't be able to learn Italian so you have to stay with my Brother-in-law"**

"This is stupid daddy, I have only met them once. They could be red-necked-family-loving-hill-billies for all we know! Daddy I don't do family time! I like to be on my own in my room and accept the fact that I'm pretty much perfect!" I heard my father huff again.

"Alice, try to be on your best behaviour okay? Did Sandy give you the Amex card?" She asked sympathetically.

"Yes she did. But it has limits and she said I could only use it for emergencies. What if I get a frown line? How will I be able to cope, DADDY?" It was silent and I knew he was debating with himself. "Please daddy, _I_ didn't do anything wrong. I love you more than anything else..." I knew my little suck up speech would work. But please keep in mind I don't love him nearly as much as I love the Jimmy Choo heels.

"Okay Pumpkin, I'll make sure it has a 5,000 dollar a day limit is that okay?" I beamed.

"Thank-you, thank-you daddy!" I hung up a moment later feeling slightly rejuvenated.

The trip to my cousins house was boring as all get out. I kept myself entertained but flipping through the Forbes 400 Richest Americans, happy to see my father's name at number 34.

"Ma'am were almost there" the driver announced as he turned into a putrid street. I cringed at the rain and wished that my uncles house would have a concrete drive-way. But alas, as we pulled to a stop it was made of mud. I waited patiently as the driver made his long route around to open my door and I bit my bottom lip frantically as My uncle and cousin made their way down the porch. My uncle looked almost identical to my mother but a male version, short stumpy hair particals, a moustache... doesn't he know that went out of fashion in 1963? And not to be rude but get a look at my cousin... Long brown hair with split ends- bleugh! And I supposed she would have a nice body if her baggy clothes weren't covering it up.

The driver finally opened my door and extended a hand to me and I held onto it for the life of me as I stepped out and straight into a puddle.

"Alice Brandon" Uncle Charlie called as he helped me out of a puddle, I felt tears spring to my eyes as I looked down at Ferragamo's vintage shoe line. "Nothing a bit of elbow grease can't fix" He said with a smile holding me at arms length. My hand shot to my mouth.

"Elbow grease?" I asked cautiously. He chuckled before pulling me over the puddle rather roughly I might add. "Alice, this is Bella. I think the last time you two saw each other was when you were five" She smiled at me and I didn't want to be rude so I gave her a quick bouncy hug and smile.

"So, Uncle Charlie" I began, "Care to help me take my things to my room?" he smiled as the chauffer began to pull out my suitcases... then his smile faltered.

"Sure kiddo" he mumbled. I smiled and held my Gucci bag closer to my chest, scared somebody could quickly run up and grab it.

"Come on Alice I'll show you to your room" Bella said as she nodded toward to the... is that seriously their whole house? I gave a tight lipped smile and followed her inside,

"My Shoes..." I cooed as I gently took them off and left the at the front door.

"I thought you'd be taller..." Bella muttered as she opened the door.

"My mother is small" I retorted. I walked in and felt my top lip what to curl up in disgust. "This is... cute" I managed to force out. When you first walked in there was a small room with a Television and two couches next to that was a door and I could see the kitchen, on the wall in front of me was stairs heading upstairs, but on the wall to my direct left was another door. She took me upstairs and I did a double take.

Three doors... and I could already see into one of them which was a bathroom... then that must mean.

"Dad's putting together the spare room downstairs. So were sharing for the time bring" She looked so damn happy and I could only force out a small smile.

"Brilliant... like every night is a sleep over I said. She took me in and I was wide eyed. "This is your room?" I asked

"Yes... that's my bed, you can have the bed over there and my desk, I've already moved most of my things out of the cupboard... I didn't really need that much room anyways..." Her entire bedroom was the size of my jewellery room at home... well my old home now.

"Ok. That's fine..." I put my bag down and sat down on the bed. It seemed comfy enough "What do you guys do for fun?" I asked because I think I already knew the answer. I could tell the moment I met her.

"Oh... well I like my study because I want to get into a good university and I don't really-"

"Do you have friends Bella?" I asked abruptly. She looked down quickly then back up at me with a big smile.

"No really... I like my study"

"Right..." I murmured and looked around the room awkwardly. "So I start school tomorrow... that should be good" I said. Bella took a seat on her bed and nodded her head. "Are the people nice?" I asked again. Maybe I was a little nervous.

"...sure" She muttered before pulling her hair up into a tight bun. I watch her as she awkwardly got up and left me alone. I stood and looked out of the window to see Charlie struggling up the footpath... SPLASHING MUD ALL OVER MY BAGS!

"Daddy I can't do this!" I frantically whispered into the phone, afraid someone would here me if I spoke to loud.

"Alice you've been there what? A whole of ten minutes?" His deep voice echoed into the phone.

"Yes! And I've already stepped in a puddle, ruined my shoes, found out my cousin has NO friends is a complete loser AND I have to share a room. Please let me come over with you, please..." I new if I gave him my sad voice he would give in.

"No. End of story you are staying. Just try to make the best of this situation please. I will call you tomorrow" The phone line went dead and I looked around the room in surprise.

Who new that my father could stand up for himself?

And I would do what he said... but how...

"Alice do want to come help me make dinner?" Bella asked in a soft voice. I new at that moment she had heard me and a sudden thought came to my mind.

Bella.

BPOV

When I found out that Charlie's sister Amelia's daughter was coming to live with us I inwardly groaned. I'd heard over the years she was a high class princess- used to getting everything in life she ever wanted and I knew when she'd get here she would be in for a rude awakening.

It didn't matter that she was coming to live with us because finally I would be able to talk with someone my own age about important things, like politics, the economic crisis... but the sad this was when I first met her I knew she wouldn't have any idea about Barak Obama or the Ozone Layer. Alice on the other hand would probably know what shimmer stuff would suit my eyes.

"Daddy I can't do this!" I heard her whisper in the phone quiet loudly as I left the bathroom. I froze and looked at the gap in the door. "Yes! And I've already stepped in a puddle, ruined my shoes, found out my cousin has NO friends is a complete loser AND I have to share a room. Please let me come over with you, please..." She groaned before putting the phone down.

I looked down at my hands twisting together and bit my bottom lip. It's not like I didn't notice these sort of things, or hear them from people at school, I guess it just hurts a lot more when you're own family points it out. I put on my brave face and knocked on the door.

"Alice, do you want to come help me make dinner?" I asked with a small smile. I heard her sigh and I began to walk down the stairs. She bounced along behind me.

"You never answered my question before" she seemed a lot happier than 5 minutes ago. She must have noticed I knew she was annoyed.

"Well their is bowling... and-"

"Alice honey" Charlie called as he opened the front room.

"Yes Uncle Charlie" Alice said as she danced to the front door.

"I don't think we have enough room for all of this..."

"Well I'll make you a deal" She said a small smile on her face. My gosh this girl was giving me whiplash. "Bella said you were making up a room for me. So I'll share with Bella for the time being and my things can go in there?" She smiled a big smiled again and I rung my hands together.

"Sure honey" Charlie said, beginning to load her things into the room with barely a floor. "Just be careful entering it okay?" She nodded then turned to me.

"We were making dinner Bella?" She asked

"Well actually I thought we'd have take-out" Charlie said stretching his arms.

"Pizza?" I asked going over to the pamphlet in the kitchen.

"Sure" Charlie murmured and took his regular seat on the one man couch in front of the telly.

The night progressed slowly and I learned very quickly that Alice didn't shut-up. If she wasn't complaining about the amount of Carbs I just ate it was about how my hair looks dead. I clearly pointed out to her that all hair is dead anyways and she huffed and went onto the brand of shampoo I used.

"And did you know that if you put a little bit, only a little bit of hair spray over you're face in the morning after you've put you're make-up on it stops it from running through-out the day"

"I don't wear make-up" I grumbled back, rolling over to my other side of the bed giving her a clear dismissal that I wanted to sleep.

"OH! I almost forgot to tell you the most important bit-"

"Alice it's one in the morning..." I grumbled.

"Oh... I guess it is" she said softly. I felt bad in the end and asked her to continue. She acted ecstatically and even sat up. "If you apply eyeliner, very lightly to the top of you're eye lid instead of the bottom it makes you're eyes look twice it's size-"

"Why do I want to have eyes twice my size?" I asked.

"Because ever guy notices a girls eyes first... well after the initial eye-fuck" I sat up straight and looked at her suddenly. I flipped the lamp on quickly.

"The initial-what?" I asked.

"Eye-fuck..." Oh... what? "Oh please Bella. Tell me you've heard of that?" she asked quickly.

"No" I said looking around the room. "Eye..."

"Ok. Take me for example," She said with a sly smile. "Tomorrow I'm going to your high school to look absolutely irresistible. Every guy will want a piece of me, just from the way I will look-"

"I thought it was all about personality?" I asked.

"Pffft. It is. But you have to get their attention first"

"GIRLS" I heard Charlie yell from the room across the hallway. I knew he couldn't hear what we were saying. Just out voices. "I HAVE WORK IN 5 HOURS. PLEASE SLEEP" I groaned and turned the lamp off.

"Goodnight Bella" Alice said before rolling over. I lay there awake for a few minutes just thinking.

Boys don't notice girls personality's first. They notice how they dress.

_No Bella. You need to focus on you're school work, definitely NOT HIM._

My mind chided in with my ample thoughts. Yet... it would be nice to have some male attention.

**First chapter done and dusted, let me know you're favourite bit! Dying to know that sort of stuff.**

**Also, a little homework for you guys- Let me know what sort of random beauty facts you have roaming around in your head.**

**Reviews are better than late night eye-fucking talks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Hey guys, thank you so much for the reviews! I loved them! I was hoping this story would take off a bit more than it has considering a lot of people have added it to their favourites or Alerts, but you can't be picky, *sighs***

**Anyways, happy reading!**

**BPOV**

I awoke the next morning and was quite content to lie in bed for a few minutes, feeling like I hadn't had any sleep at all but if it weren't for the fact that Alice was rumbling around the room huffing and sighing, clearly trying to get my attention I would have gone back to sleep.

"What is it oh dear cousin o' mine?" I mumbled in my morning voice.

"I can't decided what boots to wear to Forks Academy... I mean do I wear the Jimmy Choo vintage black boots? Or the Prada black boots..." she groaned in frustration and I sat on bed. It was still dark outside.

"Alice what time is it?" She fiddled with her perfect manicured nails and looked up at me before gasping. "What?"

I asked quickly, jumping out of bed and racing to my floor length mirror.

"What?" I asked again, not seeing what she was seeing obviously.

"You look horrendous in the mornings. I'm going to teach you how to sleep without moving..." She muttered the last bit to herself before looking at her shoes again. I glanced at the clock on the bedside table. 6:30 in the morning, great... two hours before I normally get up, no wonder my eyes are stinging, "I can't decide..." She let out a little yelp, tears springing to her eyes. Being me I thought there was something terribly wrong other than shoes and went to comfort her. I sat on the bed next to her and placed an arm around her small shoulders.

"Are you okay? Is there anything you'd like to talk about?" I asked softly. She gave a little sniffle and wiped her eyes,

"I can't... I mean... Look at them!" She said pointing to the shoes, my sad face for her gone, replaced with an eye roll. "Prada's exclusive boot heels, only 150 of them made worldwide, yet Jimmy's vintage boot heels look better on, but I don't want to ruin them" She sniffled again and I looked at her _Is she serious?_ I thought to myself.

"Why don't you pick another pair, a comfortable pair in case it rains?" I suggested.

"Are you a man Bella?" She demanded aggressively.

"Wha-What?" I stammered back.

"I asked if you were a man. Do you have any idea, just ANY Idea how I feel at all right now?" She almost yelled back. Thank god Charlie had already left for work.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't presume. I mean with you living with me and everything and... I'm sorry" She sniffled again, "I'm sorry about your family troubles-"

"Wait, what are you talking about?" She asked looking at me suddenly.

"Aren't you upset with what has happened to your family?" I asked.

"Sure" she shrugged, "But like I would cry about that. Daddy told me to make the best of this situation but I can't if I can't even decide on a pair of shoes" She began sniffling again and I sighed.

"Look, why don't you go have a nice hot shower? Maybe decide in there which heels would look better with the outfit you've chosen," I glanced to the end of her bed, there were several decisions in the process right now. "And I'll make us some breakfast...?"

She sniffled again before nodding. I gave her a quick kiss on her temple and pulled my dressing gown on. I went to head out of the room when I heard a quiet "Bella..." I smiled and looked behind me.

"Yes Alice?" I inquired.

"I would like fruit for breakfast" She said before standing up, a big smile on her face as she walked toward the bathroom.

-x-

"We should join the gym," Announced Alice as she waltzed into the kitchen at 7:00am wearing the Jimmy whoever heels... I think. I looked her over and raised my eyebrows, "I _need_ to make a great first impression" she said, looking at me like I was daft.

"Sorry" I mumbled. "I go for a nightly run anyways, you can join me if you want..." She sat down at the table as grabbed a napkin before wiping her cutlery. "I cleaned them last night," I said thickly.

"Maybe but do you know just how many germs could have invested this since then?"

I'm ready for bed.

Dear god, if you are out there please hear my bloody cries for HELP.

"And sorry for being concerned for you weight" She said sarcastically.

"What's wrong with my weight?"

"Nothing... it's just if you don't want cellulite when you're older you might want to consider cardio..." I placed her bowl of fruit down in front of her and for me, my morning cereal. "Do you know how many-"

"I don't care" I said cutting her off. She huffed and picked at her fruit.

"How fresh is this?" she asked.

"Just eat it Alice"

We ate in silence... well I ate at Alice pushed her fruit around the bowl before she looked up at me.

"So... you were talking in my sleep" Alice said picking up a grape, half eating it then slowly putting it in her napkin. Did I say she had quickly done a double check on the napkin before placing it on her lap? Yeah well she did.

"Oh was I?" I asked taking another bite. I knew I talked in my sleep, I'd been told by my mother for many years.

"Yes actually..."

"Anything... anything important?" I asked trying to sound inconspicuous.

"Oh nothing much, a bit about your mum... something for dinner tomorrow night..." She tried the watermelon on her plate then smiled lightly, "And Edward Cullen..." I almost choked on my cereal.

"What-" (cough) "What was said?"

"Just about how you wish he could be with you more, yadda, yadda, yadda- I really think we have a more important topic to discuss though..." Thankful to change the subject I nodded and looked at my bowl, There is something I want to ask you" She said quietly.

"Oh... okay, what's up?"

"Please don't say 'what's up', you sound incredibly dull when you say that" I closed my eyes deeply before looking at her again.

"Can I help you with something Alice?" she smiled at me as if I had said the right thing.

"I want to give you a make-over" She said bouncing in her seat.

"No. Ah-uh no way, hose ay" I announced, standing to place my now finished bowl in the sink.

"Please, pretty, pretty please?" She did a small dog whimper and I looked away.

"No Alice" I walked out of the room and she followed, her heels clicking at the floor.

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?" I turned around in the middle of the stairs as she was at the bottom, hands clasped together as if she was praying.

"No" I walked back up and into the bedroom, opening up my freshly (almost) empty wardrobe to pick something out.

I heard sniffling again and I groaned. I looked at her, eyes brimming with tears, cheeks rosy red, slight hunch in her shoulders.

"You're good" I stated turning back to the wardrobe. I saw her beam at me out of the corner of my eyes.

"Thanks" she said happily going over to sit on the bed again. "I can turn it off and on and the blink of an eye" true to her word, I looked over and there were absolutely no tears about to pour out of her eyes.

"But the answer is still no" I pulled out a comfy pair of jeans, long sleeve skivvy (to my delight Alice gasped) my comfy tan coloured parker, and my converse.

"And you wear those... everyday... to school?" she coked out.

"Not everyday. I wash them too"

"Wow... I didn't just think it was me... I thought it was every one else too" she mumbled.

"What was everyone else?" I asked.

"I throw my clothes out after I've worn them" She admitted to me.

"You what?"

"Except for my shoes. I will always get them professionally cleaned after I've worn them. Talking about that, are there any good tailors in town? I need to get the hem on my Gucci dress fixed up, the lady who did it last time over stitched on one-"

"Alice what do you mean you throw them out? Do you ever wear the same outfit twice?" I asked incredibly. She shook her head.

"Roughly... how much do you spend on clothes a year?" I didn't want to know the answer, but I just absolutely HAD to know.

"Well expenses, fitting sizes because of my height... OH weight taken into consideration, fashion of the season... about five hundred thousand a year... give or take twenty thousand" I gapped at her. No freakin' way. "Oh that reminds me I should probably call Nicole and let her know I wont be in..."

"Who's Nicole?" my voice gasped out.

"The sales lady at Bloomingdales. I went on holidays last season and she almost reported me missing! Ha! Imagine that, ah" she sighed at the end of it.

"Alice... that is a lot of money" I gasped out. Then it suddenly hit me. _Cheap bastards, they only send me $25 dollars per Christmas and birthday_

"Not really, Mother is almost a million" I almost fainted, everything became blurry and I held onto the end of her bed frame. "Getting back on topic, I really think we should discuss this make-over idea-"

"We only have two shops in Forks and the closest shopping location is an hour away" the intake of air she took quickly accumulated the blackout she had moments later. "Alice, Alice wake up" I said standing over her, placing my cold hand against her cheek.

"God? Is that you? Have you heard about my dilemma? You want me to come toward the light? But I don't know if I can... okay" she said chirpier moments later.

One thing I have learnt about Alice in the past 18 hours is she is the Biggest Drama Queen I've ever met in my entire life!

"Alice come on, I'm over playing your games" I said standing up and putting my clothes on.

"My head is all dizzy"

"I know how you feel" I said.

"Two... shops... what shops?" she asked casually, but I knew that she was having an almost break-down.

"Target and Walmart" I said a bit happier. She took another dramatic intake of air, but thankfully this time- No blackout.

"I want to tell you a story Alice" I said as I was making my bed. "It's about the boy who cried wolf-"

"I've heard that and where's your butler I haven't seen him all night... come to think of it"

"We don't have a butler and I think that story is trying to send a very important message, maybe you should re-read it"

"So... who makes my bed then? You?" she looked at me like I was her angel and I snorted.

"You" I replied to her.

After a very gruesome half hour of how to make the bed along with snide comments, dramatic intakes of air and two more blackouts we finally accomplished the 'Make your own Bed' routine.

"Please, please tell me you know how to wash yourself in the shower..." I asked taking a quick sniff of her shoulder to make sure she smelt okay.

"I have to wash myself too?" She said with wide eyes. I went to say something but she cut over me laughing. "Yes I know how to wash myself, gosh I'm not that dumb-"

"Alice what's that beeping noise?" I asked as I heard a car horn going off. I looked out of the window and gasped. "NO WAY!" Alice looked out of the window, but was already pelting down the stairs and outside. I followed her and marvelled at the bright yellow Porsche with a big red ribbon around it.

"_A little something to make time more enjoyable, I know you did nothing wrong. Love Daddy._ Oh... isn't he cute" She said as she pulled the backing of the ribbon letting it unfold. The man let the car off the truck and handed her the keys, exclaimer she must be a miracle worker to get something like this in Forks but she just smiled and said it was because her father new she would be bored.

The man rubbed the back of his neck, shaking his head and got in his truck and drove it away.

"Bella" Alice said after we'd sat in the car for 10 minutes of her demanding we smell the new car smell.

"Yes Alice" I said, getting very tired of having to act like a 13 year with her.

"Can we take my car to school today? It would be a great help with the whole 'I am better than everyone else, and the sooner people start realizing this, the easier it would be on them in the long run' plan... pleasssssseeee?" I hated to admit it, but this car was very flashy and I wouldn't mind at all. I told her and she squealed.

"You just accepted! Yay!" She dragged me into the house and up the stairs placing me at the vanity mirror she had set up.

"What did I just accept?" She turned me around to face her.

"How long till school?" She asked.

"45 minutes, but Alice"

"Hmm, a rushed effort on my behalf but I can do it" She squealed again.

It suddenly clicked.

-x-

"I'm not leaving the house" I said stomping down the stairs, holding onto the rail for dear life.

"Ok, you may not like this! But those are **Manolo Blahnik! Don't take it out on them!" She yelled at me front the top of the stairs "And you look incredible! Who would have thought a pluck of the eyebrows, a brush of the hair and straighten, some cover-up, foundation, mascara, eyeliner, hairspray, Hip huggers, a dress that shows off you're curve, not hides them, heels-"**

"Ok, I'm going to cut you off right there and say this very, very, very slowly. This. Is. Not. Me. I feel very uncomfortable right now" I admitted.

"But you look great... please Bella just one day and if you don't like it at the end of the day you can go back to Boring Bella" I grumbled then looked around the kitchen for a knife to stab a certain someone.

Thank-god at my mother's wedding to Phil I was forced into incredibly high heels and had to learn how to walk in them or embarrass myself in front of everyone.

"Alright. Fine. Let's go," grumbled silently this time. I had a feeling she was a little hurt by my not so happy domineer.

-x-

I had completely, utterly changed my mind. I absolutely, did not want to under any circumstances want to get out of this god-damn nice smelling car. I let Alice know my thoughts and she just smiled.

"School is starting in 10 minutes but," She complained back.

"Look Alice it's not just that... its..." I looked over at _them_.

How to put it so everybody can understand.

The 'School royalty'

The 'cool' group'

The 'Do not fuck with us because we will own you one day' group.

"Them... seriously?" She asked with a small smile.

"But you've got to understand it... There's Rosalie- the school princess and socialite of Forks Academy..." I pointed the most gorgeous blonde girl in the history of Forks out to Alice, "Emmett her on-again off-again boyfriend, A major jock but known for cheating on her" _A really nice guy though _I thought to myself, "That's Jasper" Alice did the tiniest almost unnoticeable gasp I almost missed it, "Pretty much the school hippie" He was the surfer boy with dreadlocks, and a gorgeous body, "Victoria Mathers, The cruellest girl at our high school" Victoria was a very tall thin girl with a short blonde bob, "And her boyfriend Edward Cullen"

They were all sitting around the front of Emmett's Jeep as Edward had just pulled up. Victoria jumped onto him and began kissing him. _Freakin' whore _I murmured to myself.

"She doesn't look that mean" Alice mumbled, before breaking out of her trance, "That's me. Right there. I'm one of them and you are too... come on!" She jumped out a moment later demanding I get out too as she walked around to my side of the car.

"Alice" I groaned, looking around to see if anyone had recognised me yet.

"Alright you stay here, I'm going over there" She smiled her big smile at me, fixed her hair, applied some more of her 'Cherry Gloss' as she'd told me at one oclock in the morning the previous night and puffed her chest out, adjusting her bobs in her bra also.

I gasped, "Alice-"

"Watch and learn," She said with a smile, cutting over the top of me.

Sure enough as soon as Alice got close enough to the group Emmett and Jasper began wolf whistling and Victoria snorted and glared her down, before claiming Edward's attention on the hood of her car. My heart did a funny flop but I quickly look back at Alice. Rosalie smiled at her and flicked her blonde curls over her shoulder, going over to talk to her. Jasper and Emmett soon joined in before Alice was laughing and probably telling them how her Jimmy Choo Heels were getting destroyed, blah, blah, blah.

I hung my head for a moment reminding myself that I had to walk with my head up or I would fall over. I pulled my shoulders back and The Simpsons 'Heel, toe, Heel, toe' chanted repeatedly in my mind.

I immediately saw Edward out of the corner of my eye pulled away from Victoria quickly and stand up. Rosalie looked me up and down, but Victoria beat her to the punch line.

"Wow Isabella, who would have thought a freak like _you_ could actually dress normally"

"Don't fucking talk about her that way" Alice said, standing up for me. I grabbed her by the elbow as I caught up to her and dragged her away from the 'Royalty Group' and clung to her very, very tightly as I walked her to the locker bay.

"Alice you can't just go ahead and say things like that to-"

"Please tell me you don't let someone like _her_ get to you-" Alice began talking over the top of me but I was in no mood to back down.

"-Those sort of people, they can influence anyone here into doing their bidding-"

"-Because she is a complete slut. You saw the way she was hanging off that guy-"

"Wait- wait, wait!" I stammered out, stopping her in the middle of the corridor, ignoring all the other students around me, as they usually ignored me and only tittered at me.

"Bella, move you'll get bulldozed if you stay there!" Alice said with a squeak, pulling me out of the way of oncoming students.

"It doesn't matter!" I said almost tripping. "Alice you're not in your home world anymore," I said staring at her intensely... "Welcome to your own personal nightmare... Welcome to Forks Academy..."

**A/N **

**Oh-My-God**

**So, just a little chapter letting you know the sort of relationship Bella and Alice will share,.**

**I have more homework (haha, I can hear you all mentally groan)- What's the most expensive piece of clothing (i.e., shoes, accessories, wigs, shirts, pants, dresses ect.) That have been ruined almost the moment you've stepped outside into the weather?**

**And........ GO! **

**Reviews are better than wanting to bitch-slap a slut.**


End file.
